Buffy and Faith Once More With Feeling
by Buffy1987
Summary: Faith hears Buffy sing Going Through the Motions and makes her presence known..


As soon as Buffy finished singing her "Going through the motions" song, she heard applause. Startled, she turned to see who it was.

It was Faith, who was sitting on the grave a few metres away. Buffy usually felt tingles when Faith was near, but singing distracted her and she failed to notice the Dark Slayer.

_Great… I just had to embarrass myself in front of her.-_Buffy thought and took a deep breath. It always hurt her to be around Faith, even now that they seemed to be getting along better. They hurt each other so much and it was always in the back of Buffy's mind. She just wished it was possible to take back the time and make things right. Faith was smiling and nodding her head and Buffy asked: "What?" sounding a little on the edge.

"Didn't know you could sing, Blondie. What was this about?"-Faith asked and lit a cigarette.

"I'm full of surprises… I don't know, I just kind of burst into a song. It felt so natural. I'm totally spooked out now, though. What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing; admiring the headstones? I was gonna slay those vamps, but then you started singing and they sang along and I got distracted. First I thought I was dreaming or something, it was beyond weird. Going through the motions, ha? Welcome to my world."

"Something supernatural must be going on. I don't usually meet vamps and demons who wanna sing a little song… They're more like: Die, Slayer, die! I've died twice, isn't that enough for them?"-Buffy joked a little, to hide how much she suffered because of Willow's spell that pulled her out of Heaven.

"If something supernatural is going on, how come I'm not singing?"

"Maybe because you can't sing?"-Buffy teased and waved the sword she had in her hand.

"Oh, I can. Why would I serenade you, though? It's not like we're best buddies anymore."-Faith said and inhaled a deep drag. Then she tossed the cigarette away and thought: _Too bad we can't just go back to normal. I'd very much like that._

Buffy thought the same and whispered: "It's because you don't want us to be." She forgot about enhanced Slayer hearing and got surprised when Faith answered: "I never said I didn't want to be your friend."

Buffy got a little upset when she heard Faith say that. "You tried to kill me and my friends and stole my body. That's not the best way to make friends, Faith."

Faith laughed and jumped off of the grave she was sitting on to get closer to Buffy. Suddenly, Faith felt such an urge to sing. Lyrics were forming in her head and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She really wanted to ignore the urge and just say something sarcastic, but it was impossible! Before she knew what was happening, she was singing:

_Buffy,_

_When I first got here I was really scared_

_I was alone_

_My Watcher was dead_

_I had no home, _

_No place to go_

_Do you even know what it's like to wander these dark streets on your own?_

_Then I met you and things got better_

_You gave me a reason to live when I stopped to bother_

_While Slaying and hanging with you I felt alive_

_Everything was, you know, five by five_

_I thought you liked me too_

_And I was so happy when I was with you_

_I didn't mean to kill that guy_

_I kept asking myself: why?_

_I was hoping you'd try_

_To understand, to stand by my side_

_But you couldn't cope and a part of me died_

_I wanted to hate you, I wanted it bad_

_But I loved you too much to do that_

_So I thought I'd make you hate me instead_

_So you wouldn't suffer cause I went bad_

_I loved you, B._

_And you abandoned me_

_As soon as your Soulboy was back_

_That's when my life turned back to black_

_I wanted to kill him_

_To break his neck_

_Cause he stole you from me_

_And turned me into a wreck_

_I wanted someone to care_

_And the Mayor was there_

_If you had loved me, I wouldn't have gone to him, I swear_.

Faith's eyes got teary and she ran off as fast as she could.

Buffy was shocked when she heard that Faith loved her and suddenly she felt anger run through her body. She ran after Faith and easily caught up, even though her heart kept pounding hard in her chest, making her unable to breathe properly.

Tears were chocking her too, but she forced herself to yell: "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU LOVED ME?! I LOVED YOU TOO!"

Faith froze at those words and turned to look at Buffy, whose face was covered in tears. The blonde Slayer couldn't hold the tears back anymore. She felt more vulnerable than ever. Now she would say something that would probably make Faith run for cover, but she just couldn't keep it inside anymore. It hurt too much. "Yes, I loved you, Faith. I still do."

Faith couldn't believe her own ears and eyes. The woman she always loved and hurt so much was standing in front of her, with a heart in her hand. Faith thought this was an amazing chance to break Buffy completely, the spiteful and stubborn part of her kept telling her to stomp all over the blonde and break her heart. The part of her which loved Buffy more than anything was stronger and she remained quiet, just looking at Buffy, unsure of what she should say or do next. It was like she lost control over her body; her knees went weak and for the first time in her life she was speechless. Just when she thought nothing else could surprise her, Buffy started singing:

_As soon as I saw you I felt a spark_

_Until then I'd lived in the dark_

_Trying to slay and fight_

_Trying so hard to make things right_

_It can be tiring and really lonely_

_But suddenly you were there with me_

_Slaying wasn't just a duty_

_It started to be fun_

_You taught me how to live_

_And I stopped wanting to run_

_As far as I could_

_I stopped feeling so miss understood_

_When you staked that guy_

_I kept asking myself: why?_

_I wanted to try_

_To understand, to stand by your side_

_But you decided to turn your back on me_

_You didn't want to see _

_How much you meant to me_

_I loved YOU, Faith_

_I wanted Angel to be a friend_

_Not a date._

_If I had known you loved me too_

_I would have done anything to be with you_

Faith wanted to kick herself for messing things up. Buffy loved her back and she hurt her so much. They could have been happy. All those bad things would have never happened if she had known this back then. Faith's heart was breaking. Tears were still running down Buffy's face and Faith walked to her and wiped them away gently. There was so much hurt, fear and pain in Buffy's eyes and Faith didn't want to hurt her again. She wanted to make things right. Even though she was so afraid Buffy would just punch her and leave, she decided to take a shot and she asked:

"B. do you really still love me? Is it too late to say I want a chance to make it all up to you and show you how much I still love you?"

"You…you still love me?"-Buffy stammered, her heart going wild. She dared to send a hopeful glare at Faith's direction and she wasn't disappointed. The Dark Slayer smiled and said:

"Yes, I love you. Once you fall for Buffy, you stay fallen."

The Blonde Slayer couldn't believe her ears; she smiled again and felt a rush of happiness. It was an amazing feeling she didn't think she'd get to feel again.

"No, once you fall for Faith, you stay fallen. I love you too."-Buffy said and her heart skipped a beat when Faith came closer and pulled her into a very passionate kiss.

Buffy returned the kiss eagerly and for the first time after her friends had pulled her out of Heaven, she felt alive.

They needed to stop kissing because oxygen became a problem and Buffy whispered: "Thank you."

"What for, Twinkie?"

"For making me feel alive."-Buffy answered and caught Faith's hand. It made Faith smile and she kissed Buffy again. It still felt completely unbelievable, but they both felt like they found their missing puzzle. They never wanted to fight again and they didn't need to say anything to understand each other.

"Right back at you, B."-Faith said and hugged the smaller Slayer, who hugged her back tightly. They held each other for a while, kissed once more and walked slowly to Revello Drive, holding hands and thinking life finally started making sense. It would be so much better now that they were together.


End file.
